


Don't Tell Me Where You've Been (Just Show Me What You Know)

by Laura Shapiro (laurashapiro)



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Embedded Video, F/M, Humor, Romance, Sex, Video, implied BDSM, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-10
Updated: 2011-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:47:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28385766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurashapiro/pseuds/Laura%20Shapiro
Summary: She makes me feel like a schoolboy
Relationships: Eleventh Doctor/River Song, The Doctor/River Song
Comments: 12
Kudos: 8





	Don't Tell Me Where You've Been (Just Show Me What You Know)

**Author's Note:**

> I just realized I never posted this here, so, belatedly...
> 
> River Song, ladies and gentlemen. And also, Eleven and his adorable face and body made of rubber bands. And also also, hot sexy funtiems.
> 
> I am grateful to elynross and jarrow for quick and unusually squeeful beta. Thanks also to seedling for her encouraging response to an early draft, and jspencer1986 for loving the blues even more than I do.
> 
> This vid would never have been made if not for jarrow's shameless enabling.
> 
> Artist: Bob Malone
> 
> [Download](http://www.laurasha.com/vids/donttellme_laurashapiro.divx) (82.5 MB DivX) | [Subtitle file](http://www.laurasha.com/vids/Don't_Tell_Me_Where_You've_Been_\(Just_Show_Me_What_You_Know\)_eng.srt)

**Password: showme**

[Don't Tell Me Where You've Been (Just Show Me What You Know)(2011)](https://vimeo.com/78417661) from [laurashapiro](https://vimeo.com/user5368352) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).


End file.
